Malentendido
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Kazemaru está preocupado, Endo está pasando demasiado tiempo al lado de Goenji pero no, él no podía traicionarlo ¿O sí? . Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Malentendido

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** Endo x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**Para:** Miichiihiiro Kaazeemaaruu

**(Descarga directa)** "Solo el comienzo" 11/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Malentendido**

_(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta) _

Caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación, el ex velocista no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta.

― ¿Y si lo que pienso es verdad?, no, por favor, ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Endo sería incapaz de hacerme algo como eso y por otro lado Goenji…él no podría ¿O sí? No, no, no, tengo que controlarme, son alucinaciones tuyas Kazemaru, respira, tranquilízate, cálmate esas cosas no pueden pasar pero…¿Y si sí? No puede ser―se tiró en la cama―esto no me puede estar pasando

―Hijo, un amigo tuyo te busca―avisó su madre desde la sala

―No puedo bajar ahora, dile que suba―se sentó en la esquina de la cama

Lo único que le faltaba, ¿Cómo es que había terminado en esa situación? Su querido novio tenía días pasando más tiempo con su compañero Goenji que con él, no sería de tanta preocupación si no fuera por los celos del peli azul, ¿Cómo desconfiar de esa manera de alguien tan inocente como el capitán del Raimon? Pues precisamente por ser tan inocente, el estar tanto tiempo al lado del delantero podría llegar, según él, a ser demasiado "peligroso"

―Hola Kazemaru―abrió la puerta― ¿Cómo estás? Siento no haber avisado que venía pero intenté llamarte y no contestabas así que pensé que te había pasado algo o estabas enfermo

―Gracias por preocuparte―le sonrió―lo que pasa es que se le acabó la pila al celular y no encuentro por ningún lado el cargador

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

―no te preocupes Endo, ya al rato lo haré yo, ¿Por qué no mejor salimos?

―de acuerdo pero ¿Seguro que estás bien? no te ves como siempre―le tocó la frente―pareciera como si estuvieras enfermo

―yo creo que estás exagerando―lo abrazó―anda, mejor vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre ¿Tú no?

Si tanto le preocupaba ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo peguntaba y ya? "esa es una estúpida idea" pensaba mientras probaba bocado, no podía llegar y simplemente decirle "Oye Endo tú ¿Me estás engañando con Goenji? Es solo curiosidad" pero tampoco quería quedarse con esa duda más tiempo.

―Kazemaru ¿Estás escuchándome? ―preguntaba el portero del Raimon pasando el tenedor frente al chico―estás distraído, últimamente estás así todo el tiempo

―lo siento, con la escuela y el equipo he estado algo…estresado

―deberías de tomarte un descanso―le sonrió―no es bueno que uno de nuestros mejores jugadores esté así, Goenji y yo veremos cómo solucionamos tu ausencia por una semana ¿Qué te parece?

Y ahí estaba otra vez…Goenji, "Vamos Kazemaru, es ahora o nunca, debes decirle, no puedes seguir con esto"

―Hablando de Goenji…Endo yo quería preguntarte algo―tomó aire―necesito saber si tú y Goenji pues…

―Hola ¿Cómo están? ―saludó alguien acercándose―no los molesto ¿Verdad?

―para nada Goenji, ven, siéntate―le animaba el portero―en este preciso instante hablábamos de ti, Kazemaru se siente un poco cansado y le estaba diciendo que puede tomarse un descanso, nosotros nos encargaremos ¿A que si Goenji?

―por supuesto, no te preocupes Kazemaru, yo cuidare a Endo por ti―le sonrió el moreno

"Vaya, no puede ser, es increíble que me hagan esto, no, espera Kazemaru, tranquilízate otra vez, todo tiene una explicación lógica, esto debe tenerla también ¿No?"

El entrenamiento comenzaba y el peli azul miraba de lejos al portero quien detenía los disparos de los delanteros, podía ver la sonrisa de los dos, en Endo no era extraño pero ¿Por qué Goenji no dejaba de sonreír, había algo extraño en todo eso

― oye Kazemaru ¿Estás bien? ―se animó a preguntar Shirou quien lo veía desde la banca

―Fubuki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―dijo sentándose a su lado

―por supuesto―le sonrió―pregunta lo que quieras

―a ti te gusta Goenji ¿No?

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ―preguntó algo sonrojado

―bueno pues porque últimamente he visto que está de muy buen humor y siempre está sonriendo entonces pensé que tú y él a lo mejor ya estaban saliendo

―no―respondió algo desanimado―aunque si me he dado cuenta de lo que dices

―sabes es una lástima, apuesto a que ustedes serían una linda pareja, se verían muy bien juntos

Esperar a que Shirou diera el paso y por fin le dijera al moreno que le gustaba era algo que sin duda se llevaría mucho tiempo…tiempo, eso era lo que menos tenía, con cada día que pasaba algún feo escenario cruzaba por su cabeza, ya no podía seguir así

― ¿Por qué desconfías de Endo? ―preguntó el peli plata sentándose a su lado en un entrenamiento―ustedes parecen una bonita pareja, no pensé que tuvieran problemas

―pues lo somos, lo éramos…lo somos pero desde hace unas semanas ya no se qué pensar

― y eso ¿Por qué? ¿Pelearon o que pasó?

―no―suspiró―de un tiempo para acá Endo está pasando mucho tiempo al lado de Goenji, se que él nunca me haría algo como eso, él no me traicionaría pero cada vez parece que sí y la actitud de Goenji lo hace parecer más creíble

― ¿Enserio?, nunca me había dado cuenta―bajó la cabeza―es cierto que Goenji últimamente está muy feliz, siempre está sonriendo y parece tener mucho que platicar con Endo

―lo sé, por eso no dejo de pensar en que puede haber algo más allá de una simple amistad, espero tragarme mis palabras después, te lo juro que lo espero

Las clases terminaban y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, necesitaba estar seguro de todo lo que su imaginación le contaba "Estoy exagerando" eso se repetía una y otra vez pero siempre volvía a lo mismo

― ¿Kazemaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el peli plata acercándose

―cállate―lo jaló del brazo―quiero cerciorarme de algo

― ¿Espías a Endo? Por favor, él no sería capaz de engañarte

―no desconfió de él sino de Goenji

―él jamás haría algo como eso―se quejó el menor

― ¿Enserio? ¿Puedes asegurarlo?

―bueno…yo…creo…p

―silencio, ya vienen―avisó el peli azul mientras se movía un poco para no ser visto

Sí, el chico había llegado a su límite, necesitaba saberlo ya y preguntar para él ya no era una opción, el castaño llegaba acompañado por Goenji, el chico que había provocado todo, claro según la imaginación del numero 2, platicaban, reían, todo normal, las insistentes peticiones del peli plata para que le dejara irse eran completamente ignoradas, no iba a arriesgarse a ser descubierto, una señal, eso era todo lo que pedía aunque rezaba por no encontrarla, no verla, odiaba desconfiar así de su novio pero esa duda era más fuerte que él, además tenía razones para pensarlo ¿No? Quizá no pero ya estaba arto de no poder ni tan siquiera dormir. Sus ojos fijos en esa escena, el moreno se acercaba y el portero no pretendía quitarse, Kazemaru apenas si podía creerlo ¿Iba a besarlo? No necesitaba ver más, no quería, "El que busca encuentra" con eso el peli azul parecía haber entendido la lección, quería salir corriendo pero las piernas no le respondían, no era un beso, era un abrazo pero para el chico valía lo mismo.

―Kazemaru ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó el capitán soltándose del abrazo

Fue la voz del portero lo que le hizo reaccionar para así salir corriendo, los dos chicos no entendían por qué la actitud del peli azul pero el castaño no pretendía quedarse ahí a pensar en una explicación, debía preguntarle, debía saber que le pasaba a su novio, solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó Goenji acercándose al peli plata pero no le respondió―oye Shirou ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué Kazemaru se fue así corriendo?

―él los vio cuando se abrazaron y…

―no me digas que pensó mal―se llevó las manos a la cabeza―pobre Kazemaru, espero que Endo pueda explicarle

―parecía muy afectado―bajó la mirada―desde hace unos días está así, ustedes habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y él estaba algo celoso, con lo que pasó se quitó las dudas de encima

―no hay nada entre Endo y yo―le sonrió―somos amigos, es solo eso

―a mi no tienes porque decirme nada―se dio la vuelta―yo solo me encontré a Kazemaru aquí, ahora si me disculpas ya me voy

―Fubuki espera―lo tomó de la mano―yo…

Corriendo sin poder alcanzarlo pero el destino era claro, la casa del ex velocista, digamos que no fue una idea muy inteligente el correr hacia allá

―Kazemaru por favor detente―lo acorraló antes de abrir la puerta―hablemos, aclaremos lo que sea que te haya hecho correr así

―no necesito hablar nada contigo―apenas pudo decir con lagrimas en los ojos

―pero yo si―levantó la voz el portero―así que te vas a calmar y me vas a escuchar ¿Entendiste?

El peli plata permanecía callado, ¿Acaso sería cierto? No, no podía serlo, de todas las posibles explicaciones esa era la menos creíble.

―La única razón por la cual pasaba tanto tiempo con él era porque lo estaba ayudando con una pequeña situación―dijo sentándose a su lado

― ¿Pequeña situación? ¿Qué clase de degenerados son ustedes?

― ¿Me vas a dejar terminar Kazemaru?

―está bien―suspiró sentándose nuevamente en la cama―te escucho

―Goenji no sabía cómo decirle a Fubuki que le gustaba y quería que yo le diera unos concejos porque según él yo pude conquistarte―sonrió―pero por más que le animaba no tomaba el suficiente valor como para decirle algo aunque cuando me fui se quedaron solos, espero que también él haya aclarado las cosas, Fubuki también se veía algo mal

―creo que le metí mis locas ideas a la cabeza

―no te preocupes―lo abrazó―le enseñé todo lo que sé a Goenji, estará bien

― ¿De verdad quieres que no me preocupes?

Un simple abrazo, el viento recorría con calma aquella banqueta mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro, un tierno beso en la mejilla y un "Te quiero" al oído que le ponía más que nervioso, el peli plata estaba feliz, nunca creyó escuchar todo eso por parte del delantero y menos después de lo que había escuchado de Kazemaru aunque fue precisamente eso lo que los llevó a tal situación.

Cuantas veces no nos hemos preocupado por algo tan tonto como esto, demasiadas yo diría pero es que cuando se nos mete esa idea en la cabeza tenemos 2 opciones, bueno la verdad tenemos más pero ese no es el punto, sin más queremos quitarnos la duda y ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Créanme, en ocasiones es mejor no saberlo, peleas, enojos, gritos y todo por la simple desconfianza, bien pareciera que nos gusta sufrir y todo por un simple malentendido.


End file.
